


Just What You Want

by atlastforgot



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlastforgot/pseuds/atlastforgot
Summary: “I want you to be mean,” she says, when she’s sprawled over Matt’s lap with his hand on her ass, kneading it gently. “Okay? Do whatever you want, just—don’t be nice to me.”“There are a lot of people who could attest that I’m not that nice,” he says, a little darkly, tightening his fingers so she gasps and grins.





	Just What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm just here to follow my terrible horrible id 
> 
> warnings for consensual but very lightly negotiated dom/sub stuff including a little misogynistic language

“I—I don’t know,” Matt says.

Karen’s got him naked in his bed, sitting on his thighs, which is making this conversation a little easier for her, at least. Matt loses about half of his quick-thinking lawyer shit when he’s about to get laid—when there’s warm skin and quickening pulses and everything starts to smell like sex—like he’s drunk just on the lead-up to touching her. Karen doesn’t think it’s just because it’s her; she’s pretty confident that she’s at least _good_ at sex, but she’s also sure that Matt’s senses make any sex into something—bigger, maybe. Overwhelming.

She puts her hands on his hips and Matt bites down on his lower lip.

“What are you unsure about?” she asks, fingers itching to touch Matt’s mouth when his lip slides free from his teeth.

“Hurting you,” he says.

“Kind of the point,” she says, laughing when he rolls his eyes.

“Hurting you _too much_ ,” he says, sitting up on his elbows.

“You wouldn’t,” she says, leaning down to kiss his forehead, watch his tight face go softer when she smooths fingers down his cheek. “Have you ever done that with anyone? Tied them up and—called them names?”

Matt shakes his head.

“Just beautiful missionary lovemaking for you?” she asks, smiling when Matt laughs. “That’s anticlimactic—Foggy’s made you out to be kind of a slut.”

“Tell Foggy to stop talking about my sex life. And I’ve had— _rough_ sex, but nothing past that. I was always afraid to—to—,” he says, drawing off as he sits up entirely, so Karen’s just straddling his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug, body warm and sturdy against hers. His lips brush her ear so she shivers when he asks, “Just tell me why you want it, okay?”

Karen rubs her cheek against his to feel his stubble scratch at her skin before she climbs off him, moving to lie on her back, grateful when Matt sits beside her quietly and doesn’t even touch her.

“I’m tired of being treated like I’m weak,” she says, eventually, trying to put it into words that won’t worry him. “And I’m—tired of having to be so strong all the— _goddamn_ time. I know that sounds stupid, but—”

“No,” Matt says, abruptly. “No, it really doesn’t.”

She thought maybe he’d get it.

“I want to trust you,” she says. “I—I _do_ trust you, but I want. I want _more_.”

Matt’s quiet for awhile, and she almost takes it back, but then he’s leaning over her to slide fingers into her hair and kiss her softly on the mouth.

“I want to try it,” he says.

“You don’t have to do it just because I want it,” she says, aching when he spreads a hand out on her stomach, rubbing at it.

“I wouldn’t be worried about hurting you if I didn’t want it, sweetheart,” he says, voice low. The pet names always make Karen go pink and feel conflicted but not really in a bad way anymore. Matt covers her body with his to kiss her more honestly this time—a hand on her cheek and his tongue licking warm into her mouth, deep moans from his throat that she can feel when he moves against her.

“Tonight,” she says, gasping when they part. “I want to start tonight.”

*

“I want you to be mean,” she says, when she’s sprawled over Matt’s lap with his hand on her ass, kneading it gently. “Okay? Do whatever you want, just—don’t be _nice_ to me.”

“There are a lot of people who could attest that I’m not that nice,” he says, a little darkly, tightening his fingers so she gasps and grins.

“Prove it, Daredevil,” she murmurs, pushing her hips up and moaning when Matt shoves them back down.

“Don’t move,” he says.

“Make me,” she says, then cries out when Matt spanks her with an audible crack in the air. She wants to tell him that he’s doing a good job, distantly, but mostly she just doesn’t want him to _stop_.

“Gimme a light,” he says, softly.

“Green,” she says, swallowing hard. “Please.”

The next hit makes her whole body feel lit up with pain, her fingers fisting in his sheets.

“More,” she says, squirming in his lap, feeling his dick rubbing wet against her stomach.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Matt says, and that alone makes Karen want to rub off against his knee until she comes. He gets a hand in the air at the back of her head and tugs it, not too rough, just enough for it to sting. “Say please.”

Karen’s curious enough to stay silent, even when Matt urges her again, and then Matt laughs sudden and loud.

“It’ll be interesting to know which one of us is more impatient,” he says, voice affectionate even when he shoves Karen out of his lap so she lands softly on her back on the bed in front of him. She chokes on a laugh, grinning up at him, pleased.

She surges up to try to get her mouth on his dick, mostly to get the advantage but also because it’s hard and leaking in front of her and she wants to _taste_ it, but Matt wraps fingers around her throat and guides her carefully away to pin her to the bed. One hand on her throat, the other on a shoulder.

“You’ll get that when you’ve earned it,” he says, growl in his voice.

God, Matt’s good at this; she _knew_ he would be. She’s so proud. He’ll blush when she tells him that later, but for now, she wants anything he’ll give her. She takes a deep breath to feel where Matt’s holding her before she says, “Please?”

“Please what?” he murmurs, sweetly.

“Please—please spank me,” she says, feeling embarrassment low in her stomach. “Matt, please.”

“Good girl,” he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead, her nose, not her mouth. “Get your ass in the air.”

She scrambles to do so, sliding on the silk sheets as she moves onto her knees, her back to Matt and her head pillowed on her arms. He traces fingers up and down her spine, and she feels like she wants to melt until he draws back and hits her again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hisses, and then Matt gives her what she wants, hits her hard and fast—stops three times to ask her for a light, but that’s sweet enough that she doesn’t mind—until she’s crying and babbling out his name. Part of her wants him to keep going even though she’s not sure that she can take much more, but Matt moves her so she’s on her back with her sore ass pressed against the sheets, straddling her, kissing tears off her cheeks.

“You took it so well, sweetheart,” he says, voice thick. One of his hands slides down her stomach and between her legs—he presses two fingers into her, sliding in easy. “You’re so wet. Shit, Karen, you—you really like this.”

“Yeah,” she says, moaning when he shoves his fingers in up to the last knuckle, stroking rough inside of her. “God, Matt.”

“So perfect, baby,” Matt says, slipping in another finger, enough of a stretch that Karen feels a little shock of pain before it melts away.

“That’s _nice_ ,” she says, barely managing to make it sound like an accusation.

“Oops,” Matt says, dryly, grinding his palm against her clit so she sobs out a moan. He gets her right to the edge, her legs tensed up and her toes curling while he fucks her hard, before he pulls out suddenly and pushes her hips back down on the bed.

“Jesus, can you _smell_ when I’m about to come?” she asks.

“And taste it,” he says, smirking. “I can—kind of hear it, too, the way your muscles constrict and your heart races. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” she says. “Please let me come.”

Matt laughs.

“Not yet,” he says, patting her stomach before he moves away to find a condom in his bedside table. “Turn over.”

Karen groans as she flips onto her stomach, and it turns into a short, surprised shriek when Matt spanks her one more time.

“You’re always so ready to get fucked,” he says, while he’s rolling the condom on, one hand flexing on her ass. “I bet you would have spread your legs for Daredevil before you even knew he was me.”

“Maybe,” Karen admits. She’s not sure about that, but it’s a nice image (pressed up against a brick wall where anyone could see them, her skirt flipped up, a stranger inside of her), and Matt immediately growls and spreads her legs to kneel between them.

“I would’ve fucked you just like you needed it,” he says, draping himself over Karen’s back, pinning her to the bed with his body while he fills her up slowly, a warm drag inside of her. “Christ, I would’ve bent you over your desk that first day if I’d known what a slut you were.”

Karen’s breath catches.

“Light,” Matt says, voice kind of shaky.

“Green,” she breathes, immediately. “ _Matt_.”

“Good,” Matt says. He rolls his hips against her until he gets impatient, sitting up and picking her up by the hips to fuck into her hard, while Karen’s in a position where she can’t do much more than sprawl out and let him do what he wants. It’s perfect.

Matt holds her up with one arm around her middle to free up his other hand, his fingers pressing against her clit clumsily. It only takes a few more thrusts before Karen feels it building up inside her again, gasping out every time Matt’s hips snap against her until she’s clenching around him and coming in shuddering waves that she can feel down to her toes.

“So beautiful,” Matt whispers, kissing the middle of her back, shoved in deep inside of her and not moving at all.

“Don’t stop,” Karen says, after she remembers how to speak, already exhausted and—so happy. “Please don’t stop touching me.”

Matt doesn’t stop, not even when he comes inside her with an undignified grunt, runs his hands up and down her sides and slips hands underneath her to palm her breasts while he softens inside of her. Karen settles on her stomach, feeling little aftershocks when Matt eventually pulls out. After he gets rid of the condom, he lies beside her and pulls her close, her back pressed up against his chest and his lips on her cheek.

“Light,” he says, softly.

“Still green,” she says, laughing. “What about you?”

“Green,” he agrees, nuzzling close. “We should talk about it more, though. I don’t want to guess what you want and get it wrong.”

“You were really good at it,” she says, but he’s right. They’ll talk about it later. For now, Matt’s arms are strong and Karen feels boneless and everything’s slow. It’s exactly what she wanted.


End file.
